Illuminati Civil War (Earth-X6)
Note: '''To read the complete story, visit the complete page of the fan-made Marvel TV series Illuminati: No Surrender. The '''Illuminati Civil War '''is a major conflict in Earth-X6 that erupted after the cause of Professor X's death was revealed. The war began as a two-way battle between the members of the Illuminati and its allies, and mutants and mutant sympathizers who want to avenge the Professor's death. Prelude '''Charles Xavier and Lilandra Neramani Years before the X-Men were formed, Charles Xavier met Shi'ar Empress Lilandra Neramani through a thought projection. The two were immediately able to establish a connection and even had a romantic relationship for quite some time. Phoenix Wars On May 6, 2011, six years after the Golden Age of Cloaks, a time where several superhero groups came into formation, New York became a battleground for the war fought between Shi'ar, Kree, and Skrull empires. The three galactic empires fought over the M'Kraan Crystal, a magical item previously owned by the Mad Titan Thanos. As the three empires unleashed their powers on Earth, members of the Avengers, Mighty Avengers, New Avengers, Fantastic Four, the X-Men, X-Factor, the Inhumans, and various other superhero personalities and organizations, banded together to protect the Earth. The three empires received the might of an angry Earth. Shi'ar empire was wise enough to concede. The Kree and Skrull empires fought with their most powerful weapons and managed to kill countless of heroes. Wanda Maximoff, who was incarcerated after violating an international law after a previous Avengers mission, manages to escape and aids the heroes of Earth using her reality warping abilities. The heroes won and the Kree and Skrull fled with their remaining forces back to their home world. After the battle, the M'Kraan Crystal did not have any owner or anyone who wanted to claim it. Captain America, who was the de facto leader of the heroes of Earth, decided to trust the Shi'ar Empress and placed the crystal in their hands. Right after returning to Shi'ar, Lilandra communicates to Charles and tells him that she wants to share the crystal with the mutant. Charles agrees. A week later, the M'Kraan Crystal appears in the X-Mansion and the professor soon learns that Lilandra has died protecting the crystal from a mysterious warrior named Vulcan. Vulcan has also claimed Shi'ar as his empire. The day after, seeing that he cannot simply share his possession of the crystal to anyone, Professor X calls a handful of superheroes from different sectors of the community to help him decide where to hide the crystal. Charles then sends a telepathic message to Iron Man, Captain America, Mister Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Black Bolt, and Namor. With the help of the heroes, the professor was able to hide the crystal in an undisclosed area. Realizing that they did something really good after their meeting, Iron Man reconvenes the small group, except for Captain America. Tony believed that through their 'brotherhood' they might be able to do things for the greater good and having Steve around might be a conflict of interests. They all agree and on that day, the Illuminati was formed. Second Wakandan-Atlantean Conflict A month after the formation of the Illuminati, Ulysses Klaw steals an advanced Wakandan weaponry and after being chased by the Black Panther across continents, Klaw drops the weapon near Atlantean borders. The weapon with all its metals and fluids contaminate the waters near Atlantis. Namor reacts immediately and surfaces. He sees Black Panther and concludes right away that it was the Wakandan king who poisoned their waters and killed a handful of Atlanteans. The Atlantean king did not listen to T'Challa's reasoning. Namor retaliates by bringing the entire Atlantean army to Wakanda. In the course of two hours, Wakanda and Atlantis are already at war. The Avengers arrive at the scene and stop the conflict from escalating. Since then, the two kingdom were in greater tension than ever. Professor X's death and X-Men fracture On September 11, 2011, Charles Xavier collapses inside the X Mansion and dies. The X-Men investigate the cause of his death but they were not able to find anything. As the whole world mourned over the death of a great hero, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, who were married at the time of the professor's death, argued on what X-Men's next step will be. Scott wanted to fight back and Jean wanted to hide the mutants until they know what caused the professor's death. Their fight went on for a few days until seven more mutants die from unknown reasons. Jean blames her husband for their deaths and takes as many mutants as she can to go into hiding. With only Scott and a handful of mutants left at the mansion, Magneto arrives to offer his condolences. He then tells Scott that he has just been declared as the king of Genosha. He offers a safe haven for mutants at the island. In there, they can avenge the professor and will still be safe. Scott agrees and sends the mutants to Genosha but stays behind. Nothing is heard from Scott again. Factions After discovering that the Illuminati were somehow involved in Professor X's death, Namor leaves the Illuminati and joins Magneto forces. Steve Rogers also takes a group of Avengers with him and allies with the king of Genosha. Illuminati Loyalists * Illuminati: '''The remaining members of the secret society (Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Mister Fantastic, Black Panther, and Black Bolt) defend themselves and the vision of the Illuminati. Despite looking like the heathens in this conflict, the Illuminati has a lot of secrets that make their true motives unclear. * '''Avengers: '''Composed of co-founding Avengers Giant Man, the Wasp, Thor, Black Widow, and Wonder Man, Iron Man's Avengers team aids the Illuminati in holding off Captain America's team. * '''Fantastic Four: Humored as the Fantastic Two, Mister Fantastic and the Thing are the only members left in the team after Susan divorces Reed. Johnny Storm rejoins the team later. * Wakanda: The whole might of Wakanda stands beside their king and has the primary directive of defeating the Atlantean forces. * House of Agon: The Inhuman Royal family protects Black Bolt and the inhumans from the mutant's deadly plans against Inhumanity. Mutant Supporters: * House of Magnus: After infiltrating the Illuminati, Magneto makes his family the backbone of the attack against the members of the Illuminati. * Dark Avengers: An enraged Namor rounds up all active mutants who have also been part of the Avengers. * X-Force: '''Cable returns from the future where the mutants have all disappeared. He assembles a team of mutants who are taking shelter in Genosha and calls them the X-Force. * '''Atlantis: Namor settles his and his ancestor's quarrels with Wakanda by sending the Atlantean forces to T'Challa's kingdom. * 'Secret Avengers: '''Captain America gets as many Avengers as he can to put Iron Man and his colleagues into justice. Illuminati Civil War (phase I) Trivia * This is the official account of the events of the Illuminati Civil War, as told in the fan-made Marvel TV series [[Illuminati: No Surrender|''Illuminati: No Surrender]]. Category:Illuminati: No Surrender Category:Earth-X6 Category:Events